dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Harada Mieko
Perfil thumb|250px|Harada Mieko *'Nombre:' 原田美枝子 (はらだ みえこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Harada Mieko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 157 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' **Esposo/actor Ishibashi Ryo y tres hijos **Hija mayor/cantante Yuga (優河) **Segunda hija/actriz Ishibashi Shizuka *'Agencia:' MY Promortion Inc. Dramas *Ore no Hanashi wa Nagai (NTV, 2019) *Junichi (KTV, 2019) *Toumei na Yurikago (NHK, 2018) *Kohaku no Yume (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Musume no Kekkon SP (TV Tokyo, 2018) *ON (KTV, 2016) *Nigeru Onna (NHK, 2016) *Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) * Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Saigo no Shigoto (TV Asahi, 2014) *55-sai Kara no Hello Life (NHK, 2014) *Boku no Ita Jikan (Fuji TV, 2014) *Ikitai Tasuketai (NHK, 2014) *Tsuma wa, Kunoichi (NHK, 2013) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (TV Asahi, 2012) *20-nen go no Kimi e (TBS, 2012) *Innocent (WOWOW, 2012) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *Shirasu Jiro (NHK, 2009) *Inochi no Iro Enpitsu (TV Asahi, 2007) *Karei naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007) *Niji wo Kakeru Ouhi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Hachiro (NHK, 2005) *Tobosha (TBS, 2004) *Kita no Kunikara 2002 Yuigon (Fuji TV, 2002) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Hyakunen no Monogatari (TBS, 2000) (voice) *Tenki-yoho no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2000) *Nemureru Mori (Fuji TV, 1998) *Oishii Kankei (Fuji TV, 1996) *Kimi o Omouyori Kimi ni Aitai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Kanojo no Kirai na Kanojo (NTV, 1993) *Namiki-ie no Hitobito (Fuji TV, 1993) *Taiheiki (NHK, 1991) *Randoseru to Medamayaki (TBS, 1983) *Kita no Kunikara (Fuji TV, 1981, ep2) Películas *Junichi (2019) *Konna Yofuke ni Banana kayo: Kanashiki Jitsuwa (2018) *Lear of the Beach / Umibe no Lear (2017) *If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) *Our Family | Bokutachi no Kazoku (2014) *A Samurai Chronicle / Higurashi no Ki (2014) *Miracle Apples / Kiseki no Ringo (2013) *The Cowards Who Looked To The Sky / Fugainai Boku wa Sora wo Mita (2012) *MILOCRORZE - A Love Story (2012) *Helter Skelter (2012) *Dearest / Anata e (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto (2011) *Wanko - The Story of Me, My Family and Rock / Rock ~Wanko no Shima~ (2011) *MILOCRORZE - A Love Story (2011) *Leonie (2010) *Sunshine Ahead / Teidakankan (2010) *Dear My Love / 60-sai no rabu reta (2009) *School Days with a Pig / Buta ga Ita Kyoushitsu (2008) *The Bandage Club / Hotai Club (2007) *Dororo (2007) *The Wow-Choten Hotel / Uchoten hoteru (2006) *The Samurai I Loved / Semishigure (2005) *Aegis / Bokoku no îjisu (2005) *Hinokio: Inter Galactic Love / Hinokio (2005) *Half a Confession / Han-ochi (2004) *Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) voz *Koinu Dan no monogatari (2002) *Out (2002) *Suite de jeudi / Mokuyo kumikyoku (2002) *Oriume (2002) *Off-Balance (2001) *First Love / Hatsukoi (2000) *After the Rain / Ame agaru (2000) *Gakko no kaidan 4 (1999) *Niji no misaki (1999) *Begging for Love / Ai o kou hito (1998) *Village of Dreams / Eno nakano bokuno mura (1996) *Chounouryoku-sha - Michi eno tabibito (1994) *Uneasy Encounters / Kowagaru hitobito (1994) *My Sons / Musuko (1991) *Strawberry Road / Sutoroberi rodo (1991) *Mt. Aso's Passions / Shikibu monogatari (1990) *Dreams (1990) *Free and Easy II / Tsuribaka Nisshi 2 (1989) *Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis / Teito monogatari (1988) *Kokushi muso (1986) *Persian blue no shozo (1986) *House on Fire / Kataku no hito (1986) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Ran (1985) *Chichi to ko (1983) *Danpu wataridori (1981) *Misuta, Misesu, Misu Ronri (1980) *The Terrible Couple / Tonda kappuru (1980) *Oh! The Nomugi / Ah! Nomugi toge (1979) *The Inferno / Jigoku (1979) *Sono go no jingi naki tatakai (1979) *Last of the Ako Clan / Ako-Jo danzetsu (1978) *Torakku yaro: Totsugeki ichiban hoshi (1978) *The Youth Killer / Seishun no satsujin sha (1976) *Permanent Blue: Manatsu no koi (1976) *Lullaby of the Earth / Daichi no komoriuta (1976) *Hono no shozo (1974) *Love Is in the Green Valley / Koi wa midori no kaze no naka (1974) Reconocimientos *'2001 24th Japan Academy Prize:''' Mejor Actriz por When the Rain Lifts Enlaces *Perfil (MY Promotion) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Harada Mieko.jpg Harada Mieko 2.jpg Harada Mieko 3.jpg Harada Mieko 4.jpg Harada Mieko 5.jpg Categoría:JActriz